


The secret guardian

by Bebz_readz



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, No Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebz_readz/pseuds/Bebz_readz
Summary: What is the monster in the closet, a monster right?That's what you may believe, but what if I told you that the monster is a guardian. Just like Jack frost, the sand man, the Easter bunny, santa, and the tooth fairy. It's just been kept a secret for over 300 years. Even from the guardians. Why? The monster believes it isn't. It stayed hidden in fear thinking it wouldn't be accepted by it's fellow guardians.Though things are changing. Pitch know's it exists and is now on the hunt. That's not the only problem the monster has run into a guardian and now they know as well.It's up to the guardians to tame it, help it believe before pitch can use it.Will they be able to, or will they be to stubborn and believe it's just a monster like everyone else?Okay. So this is of my oc with rise of the guardians. This was a really old idea of mine. I caved and decided to write it sense she was my first ever oc. It's been in my head sense the movie came out and more so once I read the books. Bare with me on the grammar and such. Personal issues I'd rather not talk about. Just please enjoy the story.Rose/monster in the closet, belongs to me. All of the other guardians belong to William Joyce and dream works.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three years after pitch lost yet again to the guardians, and even though he was swooped away by nightmares it didn't mean he was gone for good. No, right now he was plotting away in his lair, that's all he pretty much did. Although, he couldn't come up with one single thing to plot his revenge. Night mares no longer listen to him anymore, and he was low on power to pull off anything. He looked at the children of the map how they all glowed, believing so brightly. He growled and storm off to the surface to watch the children.  
The kids were all happily playing and having fun in the snow, some helping their families with decorations as Christmas was nearly there. He sigh as he walked around through snow trying to find something interesting that could help him. That's when he spotted a kid telling a story to other kids. He walked up to listen.  
"The beast was huge!!" the kid barked as he show them with his hands. "It's roar was so loud that it scared me awake! I look to see it standing there, a nightmare it's self. It had curly sharp pointed horns, pitch black fur, red glowing eyes, and a mouth full of sharp scary teeth!" he barked some of the kids looked scared.  
"Oh?" pitch looked intrigued by this, what was this creature he spoke of? It was bringing fear to the kids, he could feel it.  
"And the darkness was so heavy around it I couldn't help be afaid, it looked like it was going to eat me or something! So I yelled for my parents! That's when it backed away and disappeared into the closet. So... Check your closets tonight! Wahahahaha!" he finished, the older kids bark at him that it didn't happen as they comfort little kids he scared. Pitch lost interest when he finished, and he started to think hard about what he said, his eyes widen when he realized.  
"the monster in the closet..." he muttered before he quickly went back into his shadows. He headed straight back to his lair. Once there pitch went straight to a book shelf deep in his lair, with tons of warn out books on it. He skimmed them before pulling out a book. He looked it over, on the cover was a vicious beast, and it was tilted The Monster In The Closet. Pitch skimmed through it. It told of how the monster in closet lives to put fear into kids, scaring them awake causing them to cry or scream. How it fears adults, it always disappearing or running away when they enter the room. It also warn adults that it could try to take their kids away if they weren't careful.  
Pitch smiled, he found someone, something that he could use to bring a new dark age. Though he needed to find away to find it, find their weakness to get it to side with him. He put the book up and went to plotting.

Now is this monster in the closet real? Oh it is, but it's nothing like people say or pitch thinks. Deep in Alaska, it lives in eerie moutian that is to dangerous for anyone to climb. The only way to reach it's home is by a cave at the bottom of the mountain. The cave is full of nightmares at every corner, if you're brave enough to go in and you believed in the monster, you'd find a exit in the far back. That exit lead to a huge opening inside the mountain, with a overgrown garden, and a rustic cabin hidden within the garden. The cabin was long and a one story, but when you went inside it, it was enormously, huge. It was much bigger then how it looked on the outside, with more then one floor. The first floor was like a one story house with a messy livingroom, a open kitchen, a sad looking dining room, and a hall that lead to a bathroom and a bedroom. In the living space was a open stairway that lead to the next floor, it had it's own balcony that showed off rows and rows of walls, each wall covered in just doors one after the other. Each door looked uniquely different. You then could see more floors above with the same look.  
Yes the monster in the closet lived here, but it doesn't look like something you might be expecting.  
One of the doors swung open and a cloaked figure bounded out and quickly shut the door. The figure had their head against the door dressed in a hooded cloak, with the hood up eye. Very slowly they removed their hood down reviling what look like to be a young female adult with her eyes closed. She looked maybe around nineteen or twenty. She had light peach skin, long black hair pulled in a low ponytail, with most of it laying over her shoulder.  
She pulled away from the door with a sigh as she open her eyes. When her eyes open you could see that they were a deep green color. She slowly walk away from the door looking depressed. She soon stop in her tracks to look at her hands, they were scruffed up and had claws, same with her bare feet. Under the cloak she wore ash gray torn pants that stop at her knees, a red and yellow top that look a bit oriental, and a blue cloth scarf wrapped around her waist. She always looked worried or sad. She had been living here alone, for 300 years, or so, she lost count years ago. She sigh walking to the railing jumping over it, then drop down from the forth floor to the first floor, landing on her feet with ease. She looked outside towards the moon, listening to it.  
This girl's name is rose, she has been a secret guardian for as long as she could remember. Even though she never felt like one ever. Nether does she believes it every time the man in the moon tells her so. She walk towards the bathroom as she removed her cloak.  
"You're a guardian, he says...well...I DON'T FEEL LIKE ONE!" she barked towards the moon. She stopped in the hall as she looked at a broken mirror in on the wall, at her broken reflection. "I bring fear, not hope, not wonder, not fun, not one shread of happiness. Just tears and bruises.." she stared, she growled and clinched her fist before punching the mirror breaking it more. She looked at her now more broken reflection fighting tears. She then slowly went to her knees, thinking about how this all happend.

It was after she died, she woke laying trap in rubble, feeling a brightness against her, and a voice telling her everything was going to be okay. She lay there relaxed, before she realized, remembering. Rose pushed off the rubble getting free and quickly stood. She looked around standing in the rubble of a burnt down building.  
"Am I...dead?" she looked up at the sky seeing the moon it was bigger then she remembered, brighter too. "Wait what?...guardian? What do you mean?..." she just stared at it confused, not realizing she was strangely talking to the moon. She sniffed smelling something off, something rotten. "What is that?..." she looked around following the stench, it would drive her nuts if she didn't try finding it. She ran pretty fast as she searched leaping over opsticals, and soon she finally found it.  
There flying around was a fearling. "Huh?...that's kind of cute..." she went to try and touch it. The moon shined on her stopping, and warning her about it. "A fearling? What on earth is a fearling..." She looked at the moon before back at it. It started to fly away, and she started following it. It got to someone's home, going through a window to a sleeping child. She walk over and peek in watching it go inside the child. She climb into the kids room looking at them with a tilt head, something felt wrong. The child looked terrified, like it was having a intense nightmare. She reached to touch them, to wake then, but her hand went through them. She froze eyes wide. "Wait...what..." she stared, the kid started to struggle with the dream, they couldn't wake up. "Hey wake up!" that didn't work, she could feel that this was really wrong. "Hey can you hear me you need to wake up!" still nothing. She growled as she slowly grew into a pitch black beast with horns, red glowing eyes, and a snout full or sharp teeth. "WAKE UP!!" she roar, her roar shaking the room. The kid shot awake screaming, they huffed before looking at her. They screamed again, crying they were very afraid of her.  
"Don't eat me!!"  
"N-no...I wo-" their parents bursted in, their mother screaming when she sow her. Rose freaked. "W-wait!" the dad quickly left before coming back with a pitch fork.  
"Get away from our daughter!" He boomed going at her. Rose freaked dogging, and running to the nearest door, the closet. She quickly opened it, and dived in before shutting it. She held the door shut huffing, she forgot, people hated this side of her, they wanted her dead before. But...she was dead right? Then how did they see her? She slowly went normal as she teared up eyes wide. She slowly slid down against the door as she looked around to see more doors all different. She started crying, she was so confused and scared.

That's how this all happend. Now days nothing changed beside her learning her purpose more, to give fear so children would wake from a never ending night terror. She also learned about the other guardians, but made mim hide her from them. Why? Well, why wouldn't she? They brought happiness, she brought tears and fear. "I'm no guardian..." was all she thought.  
But, all of that was about to change. Rose looked towards a world map of the believing children, that was on the back wall of the hallway. It was just like the other guardians glob. She watched the lights before she sow a child having a night terror. She let out a sigh and got up, heading there, grabbing and putting on her cloak as she did. She went to the third floor, and got to a door on the first row of doors. It was pink with angel wings on it. She let out a deep breath before opening it, walking in, as she slowly went beast. She then frozed. There trying to wake the child was none other then toothina, also known as the tooth fairy. Rose gulped.  
"HOLY SHIBBLETS!" She freak in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stood there starring, she just knew toothina was going to fear her the second she saw her. How did she even get here, and why!? Was rose's one thought, then she spotted one of the little tooth fairies near tooth, watching the poor child. It looked so familiar.  
That's when she remembered, not to long ago rose had to scare a child not noticing a little fairy was there. When she roared to wake the child rose ended up scaring it as well. It came in view as she roared and was very terrified by her. Rose felt so bad about it. She try to nab it so she could apologize once she was out of site, but that caused it to run away from her.   
It must of told toothina about what happened, then tooth herself came to investigate.   
Rose was so tense right now, all of her hard work of hiding from the other guardians was about to go down the drain. That's when rose notice the child fast asleep in their bed, their fear began to stink up her nose. They then started to cry in their sleep, causing tooth to panic and try to wake them up more.  
"Stop..." rose said instincts taking over. Tooth froze stiff and slowly looked at her. Rose just glared with her glowing, red, nightmarish eyes. Fear washed over tooth instantly and she looked terrified, rose's prediction was correct. They always were, she's been doing this job long enough to know everyone's reaction to seeing her. She frowned it hurt because tooth was her ally.  
"W-who are-" tooth mutter out.  
"You need to leave..." rose intrupded her, she slowly walked closer to her, causing tooth to back up against the wall. The little fairy hiding.  
"N-no! Not if you're planning to hurt the child!" tooth got herself to bark out even though fear control her.  
"I said you need to leave! I will not repeat again." rose snarled at her. "unless you want to be seen, because last I check you are not suppose to be!" tooth gulped as she stared at her before looking at the child. "If you believe you're helping them, you're not...now be smart and just leave before I make you..." tooth's heart was racing, she didn't know what to do, but her fear soon took over.  
Tooth slowly went to the window, she looked outside then back at rose and before she knew it she was running away, flying out of there fast. Rose watched, once tooth was out of site her scowl dropped and she looked hurt and sad. She then look at the child not noticing, again that the little fairy was still there. She stared as a very slow rumble came up her throat before she let out a hellish, room shaking roar. Which made child scream as they shot up, now awake. The little fairy watch as a fearling pop out of the child, it look at rose before trying to make a run for it. Rose was quick as she clawed it before it almost got away, turning it into a wisp, in which it disappeared in a puff. The child looked at rose fear rose up in them at the sight of her before screaming again. They wildly look for something to protect themselve with.   
Rose was in deep thought as she stared, slowly reaching out towards them wanting so badly for them to not fear her. She was about to speak when they threw a hard toy at her face, making her yelp, catch the toy, and hold her face. She back away in pain, snapping back. Her ears then twitched as she head their parents coming. That's when rose went to her original form disappearing from their site, besides the fairy. Rose watch as she stood there, they came rushing in and quickly aided their crying terrified child. She winch when the child yelled that she was a horrific, scary monster. The little fairy just watched rose. It's fear had washed away when it sow rose's hurt face and glassy eyes. Rose clinched her hands fighting tears as she quickly walked back into the closet, the fairy quickly followed her. The monster in the closet is protecting the kids? Both went through to rose's home before she shut the door. She now stood there before flopping down tears starting to fall.  
"Curses! Now she thinks I'm a monster just like the kids! All my hard work is gone, and now all of them will hate me! I didn't want that...that's why I wanted to be a secret...but now...they'll know..." she began to cry "their all going to have that face that she and her little fairy had, The face of utter terror when they see me..." she couldn't fight it back anymore she hung her head low crying.   
The fairy looked at her still hiding. It watched as rose removed her hood reviling a kind girl, she looked towards the moon in tears. The fairy's eyes widen when she sow, she was the monster!? But how? It notice where the toy hit her that there was a red spot and lump. It quickly flew to her. Rose looked, she jumped and backed away from it when she spotted it.  
"W-where did you come from!? How did you get here!?" rose barked. It flew closer to her, rose now look scared and tensed up with her back against the wall. "D-did you follow me!?.." she muttered. It gave a nod keeping it's eye on the red mark. Rose watch it get closer and check it out, she was freaking out her heart racing. It then look at her making it's usual chirping nosies, rose's eyes widen, she could understand it. "I-Ice?...yeah I have some...but it's fine, I've got hit by stuff before, it'll just go away..." it frowned at her sadly by that. It chirp more, asking if her job was to wake kids, and stop fearlings from harming them. Rose gave a slow nod. That made it fly up and give her a cheek sized hug. Rose flinched a little watching it. It wiped her tears away and made a smile pointing to it. Rose smiled a little "heh..Thanks..." it gave nod like saying welcome. She slowly frowned again and sighed. Rose got up and headed downstairs, the fairy following her. Rose got to the first floor and headed for the kitchen. She glance back to see it still there. "You know you can leave..." she gesture to a window as she walked. It didn't say a thing and started looking around at her unique home.  
Rose's home had several shelves full of books and toys, items that were thrown at her by kids. She had a retro tv infront of a couch and chair. The couch was made up of a regular mattress which was pushed back against the wall, with several different types of pillows to form the back cushions of it and two for arms. Her kitchen was open up by a open counter to devide it from the living space. Across from the kitchen was a tiny dining table with two chairs, looking rather lonely. The fairy also sow the entrance to the hallway which lead to more rooms. It stopped looking around when it heard rose collapse into the couch. It look to see that rose had gotten a ice pack putting it on her wound. It flew over and sat on one of the pillows looking at her. Rose look at it. "You're not going to leave?" it shook it's head. "How come?" it shrugged before flying and turn on the tv finding something to watch. She stared puzzled it flew and sat back down. Rose watch it for a moment before she trun to watch tv, laying down keeping ice on the bump. The fairy stay to help take care of her, she seem to need it. Rose drifted into a sleep something that was rare for her. The fairy looked, it then got up, flew around before finding a blanket, and covered her up. A little moon beam told the fairy thank you it gave a nod and smiled.


	3. Part 3

Now if you are wondering what happened to toothina as her little fairy aided rose I'm about to tell you.   
Toothina had rushed back to her tooth palace in a blurring blitz. She then zipped past her fairies to hide away in her quarters. All her fairies chirped in suprise before looking to where she disappeared to.  
What did tooth just see!? A monster attacking children!? she couldn't believe it. She must of saw things, there was no such thing as monsters, right? She didn't speak with her fairies, insted she mumbled to herself away from them. She was holding her head wanting to get rid of the memory, but it kept replaying the image of that horried creature in her mind. It was like it followed her there and was with her, yet it wasn't. Her poor fairies were worried about her, what happened? That's when they realized they were missing their sister that left with her, making them worry more. tooth didn't even realize it was gone. They were in need for some help, they discussed amongst themselves before a couple flew straight to the north pole.   
Santa, also known as north was extremely busy, much more then usual. Only because Christmas, his one only holiday, was getting very close. So right now he was checking in on the yetties, making sure everything was going according to plan, and of course it was. Well up until a few of tooth's fairies suddenly flew in and flew straight up to his face. He lean back away from them, it was three of them and they looked extremely worried.  
"Woah there! Well hello little friends, what are you all doing here?" he spoke with one of his warm smiles. They started talking in their language in a very fast pace while pointing outside. "Slow down little ones, what do you mean tooth needs help? Did Something happen?" They all nodded quickly before flying to the globe's room. He stroked his beard confused before following. Once he reached the room the fairies violently pointed at the northern lights lever. "You want me to call the other guardians?" they nodded. He sigh, it seemed he wouldn't be unable to get anything out of them. He walk over taking ahold of the lever before pulling up, turning it, and pushed it back in. He set off the northern lights watching them expand out and calling the others.

Each guardian sow them and was on their way. It was the first time getting called for jack and he was rather happy about it. After becoming a guardian he was believed in more and was having more fun with the kids. So when he had to take off the kids were rather disappointed.  
Jack hurried to the pole. When he arrived he sow sandy arrive in a dream sand plane, and then sow one of E. aster bunnymund, a.k.a EB's holes appear. Jack got one of his mischievous grins as he made a snowball and threw it the second the rabbit pop up out of the pole.  
"Watch out kangaroo!" jack barked and laughed. EB looked his eyes widen seeing the snowball come right at him.  
"Crinky!" he yelped as he plunged back into his hole to doge it. Jack contuied to laugh at him. EB hopped out again and glared. "When I get my hands on ya, ya bloody frostbite." he grumbled, Soon hurrying off to get inside. Once in and all gathered. EB grabbed jack to punish him for the snowball attack by giving him a noogy.  
"Ah! Let go!" jack barked getting free, he looked at him with a slight pout and glare.  
"Heh, heh." bunny chuckled. Jack fixed himself then smiling big, before hitting EB in the arm. Over the years the two had bonded and now were more like brothers. Only because during the summer they'd hang out together usually because they got rather bored. Sandy looked and smiled at his friends before looking to north. They all did, seeing him rather worried and puzzled. Jack flew over landing and standing on his staff.  
"North what's up, why did you call us?" Jack asked frowning a tad.  
"Well, I wasn't the one wanted you all here today." he stated. EB looked around.  
"Wait where's tooth?" he asked hopping over, that's when the others realized she was missing.  
"That's why you are here." north said shaking his finger towards him. He then looked to the faires who were patiently waiting for them. "They asked me to call you, said something is wrong with tooth. That she is acting really upset about something." The faires nodded and pointed towards tooth's home making their chirping nosies. The guardians exchanged looks to one another. The faires then took off which got the guardians to hurry off to tooth's palace. "Come on let's hurry, my sleigh will be the fastest!" nick barked. EB backed away.  
"Aw no mate, I ain't ridin in that wooden death trap again." with that he tapped his big foot on the ground before dropping into one of his tunnels. North watch a flower replace the hole that bunny made, giving a non jolly grumble. Jack pat his back.   
"Don't worry I LOVE the wooden death trap." he said with a chuckle flying off to it. North grinned big and they hurried off.

When they arrived to the tooth palace it was rather normal, all except the fact that tooth couldn't be found as her fairies did their work. North landed his sleigh as EB arrived hopped out of his tunnel and over to them.   
"It doesn't seem like there is any problems." jack said as he hopped out of the sleigh. The three fairies from before flew to them and chirped happy that they came, they then pointed to where tooth was. They all exchanged looks before jack and sandy flew to her quarters. It was hard for for EB and noth to get up there so they looked for any signs of problems elsewhere.  
Jack landed outside her quarters peering in.  
"Tooth?" he asked spotting her sitting in the shadows, tooth jump and looked. She still looked rather freaked out. "Uh, You alright...you kinda look like you've seen pitch...you haven't, have you?" he walk in sandy joined him. Tooth shook her head.  
"What are you even doing here..." she muttered.   
"Your fairies called us all here, worried about you. What's going on?" he looked genuinely worried now.  
"I just ran..." she muttered again. "I ran when a child needed me...I just ran away I didn't fight to protect them at all..." she looked at him before looking down in shame.  
"What are you talking about?" Jack put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I was checking on a child when a beast, no a monster entered the room. It was terrifying, so terrifying that I couldn't control my fear. It felt as if it was controlling me, it was so..so dark and evil looking..." she stared "I just ran leaving the child in danger." she looked ready to cry. Jack stared before he pulled her gently into a hug. He looked at sandy.  
"Do you know what she's talking about by any chance?" sandy shrugged with a question mark above his head. Jack gave a sigh looking at her again. "Well let's go to the pole and you can explain everything to us. How does that sound?" he smiled tooth looked and gave a nod. Jack helped her up, and lead her to the others. EB and north looked, north smiled big.  
"Ah there you are." he said. "Now then, what is going on? You have worried your fairies quite a lot."  
"We need to head the pole she is need off hot coco." jack said with a smile north rubbed his beard seeing tooth needing comfort. He smile then jolly laughed.   
"Well alright then. Get in the sleigh all of you!" he said, instantly everyone climbed in, well besides EB. Sandy and jack comforted tooth. EB try to get away, but north quickly snagged him putting him in the sleigh and took off before EB could get out.  
"NOOORTH!" EB was heard yelling angry as they took off. North bolted out a laugh before going to the pole.


	4. Part 4

After arriving to the pole, Tooth got settled down in a comfy chair, while the elves brought them all hot coco. Everyone got a cup except for EB he got eggnog instead. Tooth finally relaxed and calmed down, but she still couldn't get the image of that horrifying creature out of her head.   
"Alright tooth, for us to understand what is going on you're going to have to tell us what happened." North said sitting down. Tooth looked at them she then looked at her drink.  
"It happen when one of my fairies and I sow a fearling..." She said cautiously. All but jack stiffened eyes getting wide.  
"A fearling! Are ya sure tooth!? Cause I thought we got rid of those bloody night terrors after the dark age!" EB barked getting tense.  
"That's what I thought too, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Before that I was minding my own business instructing my other fairies like I usually do. Everything was going well, until one came back looking terrified with no tooth or coin. It quickly hid against me chirping random words. You should have seen it, it looked so scared like-"  
"Like you a few moments ago?" jack asked sitting on his staff. She looked and gave a slightly sad nod. EB gently hit jack's leg.  
"Don't interrupt." he glared, jack put his hands up. EB gesture to tooth still glaring. Jack looked and frowned, he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to-" he started.  
"It's okay jack." she slightly smiled at him, he just stared. North gave a sigh, he look at her.  
"Go on." he said gesturing. Tooth gave a nod.  
"Well, this was odd actions for her because my fairies never get scared, not for anything. So I asked her and She told me what happened. What she told me caused me to worry, so I went to investigate.   
Supposedly a child was having a night terror, and she couldn't get them to wake. She was to busy with the struggling child to notice that a beast suddenly appeared behind her. She could sense when it was over the child as this sudden rush of fear and terror washed over her. She looked to see this horrifying monster standing there. It didn't see her yet as it growled before it roared at the child scaring the child awake. It also terrified her in the process. She took off as the child screamed awake, dropping the tooth she was getting. She was still scared as we investigated. Nothing was wrong when we arrived. The child seem to be fine, sound asleep in bed. There was also no monster or a fearling.  
Both confused we decided to fly around to hopefully find anything of a monster roaming around. We found nothing so we started to head back to the tooth palace. That was when we spotted a fearling floating around more like a wisp. It looked at the houses before drifting into one. I flew in after it to stop it from harming a child , but once inside it was nowhere to be seen. I look at the child noticing they were having a night terror. They were suffering, and as a guardian I wanted to protect them, help them. I tried everything to wake them, but none of it worked. That's when I heard a low voice behind me telling me to stop. When I looked the monster she spoke of was there. Fear took control of me and I wanted to scream. It told me that I should leave or be seen by the child. I try to stand up to it protect the child...but my fear made me I left hearing the child get scared awake and scream. I then rushed back home." she started crying "I failed to protect a child. They all comfort her.  
"No tooth it sounds like it was controlling you some how. The one to blame is that beast. We need to find it." jack said with a concern gaze at tooth.  
"Frostbite is right, don't beat ya self up." EB said. tooth smile at the both of them.  
"How are we going to find it though." North said stroking his beard. "I'm to busy to help, and it sounds like it only appears when a fearling is near by." jack looked at him.  
"Then I guess we could go fearling hunting." he grinned. North shook a finger at him.  
"Clever, I guess all the Christmas preparing is throwing me off my game" he laughed out. "You think you'll need me?"  
"No you continue your work, but maybe you can also think of what it could possible be?"  
"I can do that, I'll help tooth to get to feeling better. You three be careful and report back with any news once you find it. Hopefully we can stop it from harming any more children before Christmas." he said with his jolly nature. Sandy, EB, and jack took off instantly for their search.


	5. Part 5

Jack, sandy, and EB were all out fearling hunting.   
They were together, but split up this way they could cover more ground, but were close enough to hear each other. If one of them found a fearling they could call out to the others to meet up. 

Now pitch was out looking around hoping to find some way to find the monster in the closet. That's when he spotted three of the guardians together talking for a moment before splitting up. He narrowed his eyes. What was going on? Guardians don't get together for any random reason. He decided to follow one of them to find out what was happening.  
Sense they are in Jamie's town jack flew to check on him, make sure he was okay. Also he wanted to see what jamie thought about of what was going on, and see if he had a idea of what the monster was.   
Pitch watch jack fly off to jamie, and decided to follow him. Traveling through his shadows unseen like he always does.   
Jack knew he'd be up, Jamie always went to bed late in hopes to see jack. Yet tonight he had more then one reason.   
Jamie was working on his science project hoping to finish it before Christmas. Jack peeked in and smiled he knocked on the window, using a special knock they created. Jamie perked up instantly knowing who it was. He quickly got up running to the window, swining it open.  
"Hello jack!" he said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Shhh your mother is probably asleep." Jack put a finger to his lips. Jamie covered his mouth.  
"Oops..." he mutter out, jack laughed. It didn't take to long for Sophie to peek in. Jamie looked sighing.  
"Soph you're suppose to be in bed." he whispered, walking over to the door. He let her in while jack flew over and landed on the end of his bed.  
"You know I can't sleep a wink, I'm just to excited about Christmas!" she barked whispered. She then looked at jack. "Then I heard jack." She chirped. She walk over to Jamie's bed and climb into it joining jack. Jamie sigh as he went back to his project. "Besides you should be too." she crossed her arms.  
"Just finishing up my project, it's almost done. I'm just really want to get it finished. It's about winter anyways." he looked at jack grinning hoping he wouldn't get onto him. Jack chuckled.  
"I think it could wait for morning. Jamie you don't want to be on the naughty list do you?" Jamie eyes widen at that making jack laugh. "Didn't think of that did you?" Jamie slightly grumbled before getting up and getting in his bed.  
"Sense were both wide awake, why don't you help make us sleepy." Jamie smiled, shopie got excited by that.  
"Yeah tell us a story!" Jack stared at the two and sighed.  
"Well, I'm actually suppose to be doing guardian work right now. I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to check in on the both of you." both perked.  
"Is pitch back!?" both said a little afraid.  
"Woah, no not exactly. Tooth had followed this thing called a fearling to a childs room, supposedly it went into the child, then a monster appeared. It scared her so much that her fear control her to leave the child. She fears it has harmed the child somehow. Apparently it even took one of her fairies. Yet we don't fully know what it is yet. So were trying to find one of these so called fearlings in hopes to get it to appear again." jamie stared as he finished he then thought about it. On the other hand Sophie perked up.  
"A monster!? Like from where the wild things are?!" jack looked at her.  
"I have no clue of what that is..."   
"It's just a childs book she's crazy about right now." he sighed brushing it off. "Actually, did you guys think of fable characters that bring fear? Because there is only one that I can think of." Jamie pointed. Jack looked he was pointing at the closet. Jack eyes widen.  
"The monster in the closet!" Jack barked.  
"Exactly." Sophie seem to get excited at the thought.  
"Can I befriend it!?" Jack gesture to her with his staff.  
"She into monsters now."  
"So much that she's driving me nuts." Jamie grumbled. Sophie seem to beam with pride with that remark. Jack chuckle messing with her hair.  
"Not sure if it's friendly or not, but if it is I'll introduce you." he smiled at her.

Now pitch heard this all, his fearlings were still around? Interesting, he could use them for a plan B. Then he realized, if what Jack said was true, then he could use them for plan capturing the beast as well. He grinned and dipped back into his shadows. As he took off he didn't notice that EB spotted him.  
"Ya better be a bloody fearlin..." He took off after pitche's shadow. He was hoping he wasn't seeing who he thinks it was.

Now as that was happening, Jack perked slightly as he realized something. "Oh! I should got tell the others about what I found out. Or well the idea you came up with." he jumped over to the window landing on the window sill. He look back at them. "Now both of you go to bed or I'll get sandy." he pointed. They both knew sandy well and rushed to do so without complaining. he chuckled, starting to take off.  
"Hey jack." jamie said. Jack looked.   
"Yeah Jamie?"  
"Lets hope what ever it is, is easy to put a stop to." jack smiled.  
"And if it's not I'll keep you safe I promise." he smiled flying out. Jamie looked at his closet before hiding deep under his covers, slightly scared.  
Jack flew out looking around.  
"Sandy! Bunny!" he barked. Sandy heard him loud and clear, and came rushing over. Yet bunny wasn't paying attention well, he was still chasing pitch.

The second pitch found out who was following him, he took this as a opportunity to start is plan in motion. He took a holting stop causing EB to do the same.  
"Easter rabbit." he grinned as he came out of his shadow.  
"Pitch!" EB was quick to pull out his boomerang, face going straight into a scowl. "I should have kno-" he started to throw it at him, but Pitch quickly put up his hands in defense.  
"Woah, woah, woah, I'm not up to anything...yet!" he smirked putting his hands down. EB kept his boomerang pointed at him ready to throw at any moment.  
"What are you doin 'ere? I thought the nightmares dragged ya away."   
"Oh they did, but you can never truly get rid of the boogy-man." pitch shrugged. He then disappeared into his shadows again. "Now, what is three guardians doing out? I mean I haven't done anything...so..." he reappeared next to EB "what could make you want to be together like this? Unless...you're after what I'm looking for too?" he grinned. EB went to hit him, but failed as he disappeared into the darkness. EB growled, he was ticking him off.  
"One, why would I tell you that? Two...what would ya be lookin for? Your dignity?" he watched him. Pitch looked at him annoyed, EB just smirked right back. Pitch brushed it off.  
"Pssh, not like you got any. No, I'm looking for a team mate, you guys got a team while I'm all alone. You want to know who that is? Well think, what is something that children make their parents check before bed out of fear? Why me." his grin grew wildly evil. "And the monster in the closet of course!" EB eyes widen, that's what tooth sow! A monster! Oh this was bad. Pitch joined him again. "Why? Well were the same, we bring fear, hurt kids. I was told it had eaten a child before." he chuckle leaving.  
"Oh no ya don't!" EB threw his boomerang, but pitch dropped into the shadows. "I WILL STOP THE BOTH OF YA!" he yelled as pitch got away. This was bad, really bad. If pitch got ahold of the beast they would ne in big trouble. The image of pitch's and the beast's shadow appeared in his head, both with evil grins. "I need ta tell the others..." he quickly hopped back to jack and sandy.  
EB found that jack and sandy were already together.  
"Bunny, there you are! Where were you!?" jack barked ad they both flew over. "I talked with Jamie, and he help me figure out what we're looking for. We don't need to look for fearlings." jack grinned. EB perked.  
"Oh? What do we need to look for?" he was really hoping it wasn't what pitch talked about. Even so they'd have to go after that too to stop pitch.  
"Let's just head back to the others and I'll explain everything!" he pointed before flying off. EB wasn't in the proper mood already.  
"Frostbite!" he barked in frustration. He gave a sigh before looking at sandy. "Ya wouldn't know what he's talkin about, would ya?" sandy shook his head giving a shrug. Of course. "Guess I'll meet ya back at the pole." he tap his foot making a tunnel and jumped in. It closed leaving a flower behind. Sandy gave a huff of a sigh before flying off after jack.


	6. Part 6

Jack was first to arrive to the north pole, EB was second, and sandy arrived last.   
Jack flew staight to north and tooth all excited. Once he reached them he landed firmly on his feet behind them. North was still at tooth's side while he check the naughty and nice list, while tooth was still calming herself. She was still worried as ever.   
They both sense the cold from Jack and quickly looked, then the others as they caught up. North smiled big at the sight of them.  
"Did you catch a fearling that quickly?" He asked in high hopes. EB was about to speak up about pitch, but jack was faster.  
"Better!" Jack stated proudly. EB slightly grumbled."I spoke with jamie, and he gave me a good theory. I may know what, who tooth saw!" jack smiled.  
"Oh? Are you sure jack?" north asked stroking his beard and look at the others hopeing they would give him a clue. Both Sandy and EB shrugged telling him they had no clue ether.  
"Positive." Jack looked at Tooth. "Tooth do you happen to remember what was behind the beast when you sow it?" Tooth stared at him for a moment before looking away, thinking. Her eyes slowly widen.  
"Nothing, but the closet..." jack smiled at her. "It even felt like it came out of it, because the closet was slightly open. I'm pretty sure it wasn't before." Tooth pointed at jack getting the idea on who it could be now. This caused EB tensed up.  
"No...don't say it..." He thought, mixed emotions bubbling up.  
"That's what I was hoping to hear. Guys, think, there is one more thing out there kids fear. Two monsters that live in the places they ask their parents to check. Pitch, also known as the boogieman who comes from under the bed. Then they ask them to check the closet, why? because of the monster in the closet!" Jack smiled big.  
"Jack you're a genius!" tooth perked up getting out of the chair.  
"Nah, Jamie is, he came up with it first." he lean on his staff looking pretty proud.

"It makes so much more sense! That's why I felt like I seen it before! It's been it children's memories." she paused and fear crossed her face again. "Wait...that means those memories...I thought they were nightmares that kids had, but are actually from that beast. Meaning it's been harming children for years..." she looked at the others hurt. This hole time it was around, and she did nothing. Jack smile became a frown fast as he realized.  
"

Curses!" bunny barked, they looked. He looked extremely angry.  
"Bunny?" north looked at him worried. "What's wrong? I know we've got this. We can beat this monster. We've beat pitch twice, I'm pretty sure it's nit as strong as him."  
"That's the thing! It's not just our biggest problem anymore mate! When we were huntin...I ran into pitch, spoke to him." jack eyes widen.  
"What!? Why didn't you call for us!?" jack barked.  
"Well by the time I figure out that the fearlin I thought I was chasing turn out to be pitch's shadow, ya were out of ear shot!" EB barked back. "He's up to no good, again. He said he was huntin, not just for fearlins, but the beast as well! And I didn't tell him anything!" everyone look at him worried. "Which can mean one thing, the monster in the closet is our enemy, and if pitch gets ahold of them first we're in more trouble then we've feared." everyone frowned, this was bad, like really bad. North began to think about this "monster in the closet", he heard of it before. His eyes suddenly widened.  
"Wait a minute. There's a book!" he boomed holding up his finger.  
"A book?" they all repeated curiously or confused. A book appeared over sandy's head, followed by a question mark.  
"Yes! There is a book that...well...parents made to warn others in the future. Though as times passed to now days, it was edited and changed into a children's book. Because the original was to scary for children. I have a copy of the original when it first appeared." He suddenly snapped his fingers to get the attention of a yeti. They jump slightly and quickly turn to him. He looked back with a smile. "Could you please find the book called the monster from the closet?" The yeti nodded, leaving instantly. "I didn't think much of it at the time, thought it was some dumb book a adult made to scare kids. But if all of this is true, one of the things it mentioned is that scaring it off is pretty easy. So I guess I had a good hunch to keep it. Maybe it can help us." In mer moments the yeti came back with a beat up, antique almost book. It had claw marks sinking across the thick leather cover. North stared at it wide eyed.  
"Uh...something tells me it wasn't made like that." jack said while looking at it floating over north's shoulder.  
"No, it was never like this! It was put away after I read it!" he open the book looking it over. Pages were ripped, clawed, and some missing. Some warped from water droplets. It was clear that someone had destroy it out of anger. Tooth flew over and slowly took it.  
"Something feels off, these can't be from the yeties or the elves. Yet who ever did this was clearly upsey with the book. There's even some warped pages from drops of water..." she looked at them. "Or tears..."  
"How can that even be possible, there is no one able to get in. I mean pitch got in, but there is no way he would do this." north stroked his beared extremely puzzled.  
"Well of course...but if it wasn't anyone here..who did?" jack looked at north the others did the same.  
"I'm am just as confused as you are." north sighed.  
"What if it was the monster!? Somehow it knew ya had it and tore it up so we couldn't find it or stop it!" EB barked. They all stared at him. Tooth looked at it. No it couldn't have been the yeties would have something that big. The water drops she could of sworn were tears.  
"Let me read it." tooth said as she let out a breath, looking it over. "I can see if I can gather anything from it." tooth closed it looking at north. "Then I'll bring it back."  
"Yes, of course. Go right ahead. If it helps us I'm all for it." he smiled, then thought, he scratched his head puzzled. "Then, what should we do until then."   
"You should be just worrying about Christmas." jack said looking at him. "We'll watch over the kiddos as you work on bring the wonder to the children." he grined big, sandy gave a thumbs up and smiled, EB sighed. Tooth smiled before nodding agreeing. North warmly smiled.  
"If you say so! I trust we will figure out this hole mess soon." They all waved to each other, separating.   
Tooth went straight into looking the book over as she flew home. She opened it and began to read some.

You must fear the monster that comes out at night, the one that is known as the monster in the closet  
It is a retched beast, fear is it's fuel, this book will help you defend off the dark monster and protect your children....

________

Rose was at first was relaxing and reading, but the stench of fear soon filled her nose. Breaking away from her book instantly and tossing it to the floor, rose was fast at scrabbling to the fifth floor of her halls of doors. Tooth's fairy sow not use to her work yet she was quick to follow right on her tail. Ready to aid her if needed.  
It may have been only a full day, well night, that the tiny tooth fairy entered roses life. But in just that short amount of time the two became close friends. Rose even already gave it a nickname. Ironically she called it teenie, a mix of teeth and tiny in one. Teenie didn't mind the nickname one bit, made her feel special like jack's baby tooth.  
Rose finally reached to one of her many doors, it was far down a hall on the fith floor. It was a deep blue with paint chipping off. She stared at it take a deep breath reachin to open it, not knowing Teenie appared next to her. She looked down and sow that the fairy followed her and paniced.  
"You followed me again!?" it gave a nod and motion for her to go do her work. "You can't follow!...I don't like being watched..." she said nervously "a-and you...well you know why!...so please stay here!" she blurted the last part in a more paniced tone. Teenie understood and flew a bit away from her and stay put. Rose couldn't tell if it understood or not. She stared sweating nervously for a long moment. It soon gestured her to go in and do her job, chirping to her that it would stay. In relief rose relaxed before quickly opening, going swiftly through the door. She swung it shut behind her, but it was left cracked open just by half a inch. Teenie perched on a doorknob on another door across from the door she went in, it's arms crossed, and patiently waiting. It was quiet for a moment until it heard roses roar, its feathers ruffled up and it squeaked. It was still loud and terrifying. Then it heard..  
"Wait, wait don't-!" then a thwak was heard she flew off the knob and over to look. Crashing was soon heard followed by a yelp from rose. Soon rose came stumbling to the door and stumbled out as she swung it open. She fell to the floor still changing back and a toy fire truck struck the back side of her head. Teenie was quick at helping shut the door and lock it. She then looked at rose.   
Rose was on her knees now holding her head with one hand and something with the other. Teenie flew up closer, but stop hearing a low growl from rose. Rose slowly stood in her other hand she was holding tight to a fearling's tail. Teenie got scared quickly flying up against the wall chirping widly. "Woah! Woah! It's okay, I won't let it hurt you!" rose said gesturing her free hand down as if telling Teenie to calm down. "Watch..." rose grew out her claws. She looked at the fearling it was freaking out, knowing what she was about to do. Even though it struggled, rose was still able to put the claw where it's chest would be and clawed it. She then let go as it turn blue and magically turn into a wisp. Teenie eyes widen and flew over watching the wisp. It floated in place watching Teenie. It watch her slowly come up and try to touch it. It disappeared in a instant, in a whisper, just before her small fingers could. Teenie looked at Rose, rose smiled. "See, now it's going off to who knows where. I don't really have any clue where that is though." it chirped at her, asking her a question. "What is it? It's know as a wisp..." rose frowned "a Irish folklore speaks of them as lost souls...no one knows this, but the folklore is true." she gave a heavy sigh. She went to the toy fire truck picking it up, wishing she could return it. It gave a moment Teenie to realize what she meant, horror then covered her face. It pointed towards the outside world thinking of pitch and chirped rapidly. Rose looked at it still with a frown and gave a nod. Teenie little eyes widen more.  
"Reasons why I have to let myself get hit with toys or books and stay hated...no matter if I'm doing good." rose looked back at the door. She then headed back towards the main floor limping slightly planning to get ice. It frowned wanting to help her even more she didn't deserve to be unknown by the guardians, lonely. It look back at all the doors. Alone with this heavy burden. It look back and quickly flew after rose to help her get ice.


End file.
